the Walker series: files
by Steelredwolf
Summary: The peace keepers, the destroyers, the Walkers, people or aliens that are capable of speaking to Titans or having the Titans powers, all their history and information are within this so dive in and find out about this Titan speakers. A part of the Walker series
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and reviewer's!**

**This series will tell you all about different Walkers that will, possibly or will not show up in the series.**

**I hope you all enjoy and feel free to suggest any Walkers**


	2. The Walker of Moths

**Hello fellow readers and reviewer's!**

**This series will tell you all about different Walkers that will, possibly or will not show up in the series.**

**I hope you all enjoy and feel free to suggest any Walkers.**

**I can already see there was a confusion I meant titles when your suggesting like,**

**Walker of Alphas or Walker of Moths, just suggest titles and I'll do the rest.**

**Hopefully I cleared up the misunderstanding and hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

THE WALKER OF MOTHS

This type of Walkers only speak to two Titans, Titanus Batora and Titanus Mosura, but this type of Walkers are greatly different from any regular Walker, like the Walker of Alphas, she/he has a few perks when bonded to these god like Titans.

Signs of a Walker of Moths:

When their born the first thing a you'll notice is their unnatural red, bright blue or purple eyes, now there is a great significance to this signs,

Red: means they'll be bonded to Titanus Batora in the future,

Bright blue: means they'll be bonded to Titanus Mosura in the future,

Purple: means they'll be bonded to both species in the future or potential divine moth species Monarch has yet to discover.

As they grow you'll start to notice their large appetite and the capability to shoot silk through their hands like spider man the next thing you'll notice is their hairs will change according too their moods, but their main hair colour in child and teenage hood is,

Black, messy, spiky hair with yellow tips: Walker of Batora,

Light brown, reaches back neck, straight hair: Walker of Mosura,

Slightly messy, spiky yet straight, reaching the middle of their back: Walker of Moths.

Because in childhood and teenage years this is in a way the larval stage in human form.

Behavioural signs of Walker of Moths in child and teenage hood:

Walker of Batora, you'll see they won't act like the typical kid, they are rather protective of their family and friends along with places they call home, but their aggression will extend towards anyone that dares challenge them or hurt them in any way, their aggression will even sometimes extend to their siblings.

The next is Walker of Mosura, you'll see in every sibling fight or any fight really, they'll at first try and convince the other not to fight saying violence isn't always the answer, they may be pacifists but they are not afraid to fight, the next sign is how motherly or fatherly like they are to any children, even to their own siblings, they are understanding yet wrathful like a real mother or father, despite being a child themselves.

The Walker of Moths is like the two combined, but they act like any ordinary kid except they'll literally attack anyone that hurts the family, even their own, but they seem to be beyond hurting children, in fact their Mosura side show if any person shows intentions of hurting a child, but their Batora side show when they see a threat to them or their family.

Walker of Moths signs in adulthood:

Okay there is a big sign here, they grow moth wings, like literal big moth wings on their backs and they are similar to their chosen divine moths,

Walker of Batora: similar wings to Battra

Walker of Mosura: similar wings to Mothra

Walker of Moths: bright purple with streaks of white lightnings, picture of eyes of the current alpha at the tips of their wings.

The second is the antennas that appear on their head the Walker of Mosura's antennas are fluffy in tiny hair, the Walker of Batora antennas are crown like yellow glowing crystals on their head and are capable of shooting bio electricity out of it, as the Walker of Mosura is capable of firing very concentrated beam of god rays.

But the Walker of Moths has antennas that looks like Walker of Mosura's except for the very tip, at the very tip are tiny purple orb that glows with energy that can shoot out a combination of bio electricity and God rays which are called electrical god rays.

This only happens to the Walkers of Mosura, their hair change from light brown to white hair that reaches the middle of their back.

History of Walker of Moths:

It shows that the Walkers of Mosura and Walkers of Batora are quite different, it shows on the ancient walls of the temple of the Moths that the Walkers of Mosura are worshipped as demi gods that protect the innocent and raise orphaned children and give people hope when they stay strong.

While the Walkers of Batora are also worshipped as demi gods, but they are also warriors that have been taught the ways to dominate the skies and land, they protected the people and attack the invaders with such ferocity that they'll take it all the way to the invaders home and destroy it and they'll die trying.

The Walker of Moths though are shown on one particular wall that they are worshipped by both humans and Walkers of both divine moths, this could potentially show that they are possibly stronger then the other two Walkers, it also shows whatever The Walker of Moths say it's law the people and the Walker of both divine moths obey it.

The wall carving shows that the Walker of Moths are both protecters and attackers, they protect the people of their temple and attack those that invade it to all the way to the invaders home, but they stop attacking from their and head back.

Its seems like the Walker of Moths attacks the invaders but not to all the way to the invaders home in a way saying "Your home now, so stay there".

But the walls of the Moth temple have been withered and covered in vines or destroyed so it's hard to tell the rest of their history.

But it seems like the tribe their born into are called Houtua?

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the misunderstanding is sorted now, so what Walker would you guys like to read about it suggests next?**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out :D**


	3. The Walker of Kongs

**Hello fellow readers and reviewer's!**

**This series will tell you all about different Walkers that will, possibly or will not show up in the series.**

**I hope you all enjoy and feel free to suggest any fanmade Walkers.**

**And Guest could you specify what are Celestial Dragons cause my mind goes to Chinese, Japanese and Korean type Dragons or space dragons and which Kitsune would ya like? :)**

* * *

WALKER OF KONGS

Kongs! The God's and Goddess's of Skull Island, but with every divinies there must be a guardian, the Walker of Kongs!

Signs of Walkers of Kongs:

At first you'll notice they have large molars at the back while canines at the front, the second is they have skinny arms and a bit of a belly when they are born and throughout their childhood, but by the time they reach teenage hood and adulthood their body changes and they suddenly have a muscle toned body.

Behaviour signs in childhood and teenage hood:

You notice that they always cling to you and do everything you do, like learning through observing you and you would also notice they are fairly playful and act more human then other Walkers.

When they reach teenage hood they are fairly muscled and are quite protective of the family they are in and their eyes turn from whatever they had previously to Brown eyes.

Signs in adulthood:

They grew a stronger body in other words the men body will look like Arnold Schwarzenegger (in the first terminator film) but not the head though, the women though will have a amazon like body.

Both will be protective of family even ones that are not their own and if any harm comes to their family in any why by someone, all I can say is,

May God have mercy on those souls that did the deed, cause they ain't gonna walk again.

History:

Surprisingly there seems to be two types of Walker of Kongs, one seems to be bonded to a smaller breed of Kongs and it seems this Walkers have a hatred to another pair of Walkers and the creature's their bonded too, which are,

Walkers of Vastatosaurus rex!

The Iwi people say that this two Walkers have always been at each others throats for centuries, but there are two other Walkers that hated each other for far longer,

The Walker of Titanus Kong and Walkers of skullcrawlers,

the wall paintings suggest they've been fighting even before the Iwi people arrived and they described the battles as demi-Gods vs monsters for the Walkers while the Titans were God vs devils.

But eventually the Walkers of Titanus Kong and Titanus Kong species would slowly fall in numbers until, one demi-god and a God remained, to this day the Kong is growing stronger, but the Walker is growing older and her power weakens with each passing year.

The Iwi people spoke to her and asked if she should find someone and give birth to his child, but they say and they qouted her,

"I already found one that's worthy to take my powers".

But surprisingly research suggest there were few more Walkers amongst them but strangely vanished along with the Walker of Vastatosaurus rex with some creatures by going deeper into the island.

But the texts of where they are and what creatures they were bonded to were lost to time.

* * *

**Well i know short chapter, but I can only hope you all enjoyed it**

**Steelredwolf out ;D**


	4. The Walker of Godzillas

**Hello fellow readers and reviewer's!**

**This series will tell you all about different Walkers that will, possibly or will not show up in the series.**

**I hope you all enjoy and feel free to suggest any fanmade Walkers title.**

**sorry bud, I can't do celestial dragons and Kitsune, their not kaijus and there are different variants of them to count so I hope you understand and again sorry.**

**And there will be two new sections**

**Love life and child raising, other then that enjoy the chapter and Godzilla forever!**

* * *

WALKER OF GODZILLA

The king of queen of monsters and ancient alpha predator of its time while it's Walkers are the greatest or the most terrifying beings alive!

Signs of Walkers of Godzilla:

The first signs is their spiky hair not going down flat and stays spiky no matter what you or they do, their eyes are yellow and animal like (Luke seems to be an exception) you'll also see gills on their necks, but their fairly hidden so they'll be hard to find and they don't get sick or die near or in radiated area's, in fact you'll notice their hair glowing faintly blue or yellow for girls.

But cracks of orange will appear around glowing orange eyes and fingers as They enter burning state, if that happens exit the room or house and run as far away from the house cause they'll go off like a bomb.

They also can shoot atomic fire out their hands and mouth, but their hair and eyes glow (colours said above) before they let loose.

That also they have sharper scent of smell, good luck trying to hide delicious food from them.

Behaviour signs of the Walkers:

When their kids they are rather shy and sticks close to their parents or friends and learns from them and nearly depends on them (not their friends)

This Walker is quite friendly to those they consider friends and allies, but treats enemies ultimately with hostility and caution, when their hair glow that means you better leave them alone otherwise their gonna make you wish you did listen.

But you'll notice that they always leave the house to be in the garden or outside in general, like their respective titan they keep the balance, either within family, school, collage or the ecosystem in gardens or zoo's.

If anything disrupts the balance they'll try and sort it out and they'll watch carefully, so if you disrupt the balance their watching over, congratulations consider yourself under their watchful eyes.

But if they are disrespected or even someone disrespected their friends, family, lovers even their balance they or their Titans deliberately, they out to be prepared for a living hell beast, cause they won't stop until the person submits or their friends, lovers, family tells them otherwise.

Signs when Adults:

Okay, there isn't much difference besides they're physically stronger and live within the wild in cabins or other means for a home (caves, trees, etc) they watch and take care of animals but never intervene on the ecosystem and the apex animals like, lions, tigers, killer whales, sharks, they always stay away or just walk by or with them cause of their Godzilla walkers genes.

Love life:

The Walker of Godzilla treats their lovers with respect, love and care as long they get respect, love and care back that is, they can be protective, but only if these circumstances are met,

1) that their lover can't fend for themselves

2) their lover is human and they've encountered a very dangerous Walker or Titan

3) if their lover is harmed and can't fight back

Only under those circumstances shall they start defending their love.

Child raising:

They protect them and raise them like any parent, but when they reach the age of 7 or 8 that's when they start training them on how to use their powers and to be responsible of the balance and their lives.

History of Walkers of Godzilla:

Their not as ancient as Gojira's kin but they are an ancient line themselves, it shows they've been protecting the ecosystem with Godzilla and they were more nomads, and each village shows them protecting villages from other destructive Titans or Walkers.

But throughout their lives they've seemed to aid or aided by four Titans and Walkers,

Walkers of Kongs

Walkers of Anguirus

Walkers of Moths/Mosura/ Batora (rarely with Batora's)

And Walkers of Gameras.

They seemed to be the guardians of the ecosystem as well as Godzilla and it's Walkers, but a cave painting shows at one point of a three headed dragon and a Walker from the sky fought Godzilla and his walkers back then,

Presumably this was Monster zero and The Golden Alien.

But as the hieroglyphs started going broken our translated a odd wording,

_but the Walkers of Godzilla and Godzilla himself encountered a apex Titan of an ancient past, where ever it went, death followed bellow it's wings as the demon stood like a beast from hell, the destroyer of the balance_?

He also recovered a cave picture of a creature that has spread out red painted wings and body with a yellow spot on the top of the head, a horn possibly?

* * *

**Sorry if you guys expected this to be updated sooner **

**But I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out :D**


End file.
